


i want to mcdie, christmas edition

by orphan_account



Category: My Group Chat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: itd not even to do with christmas





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lukaatthat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukaatthat/gifts).



notot loved the mmichael. michael loves the noot  
but soon,,,, you came into the pcitei  
u are furry kid. u used a dea version of myspcae on ur old samsung phn e as u walk throug the halls with ur edgy mcmy chemical roman e t shirt  
u like mychemicla romancne becaus thye are edgy and emo lik u  
and then u see,,, him!!!  
he is michael.  
he is blue hair and a micnecraft diamon sword  
u gasp. like anime.  
"oM GG!!! U LIKE MINECRAFT TOO ME YYOO I LOVE MINEART I LOVE LOXDOEMIECDTRF AND SKYDIL477."  
"kys fake fan, " eh says stabbign wu with the swor d befre droppign ait and walking away beasyse minecraft is disgusting fuck minecrfat. u see him kisss his boyf naote and u anime gasp again!!! hw dar that poser stela ur boyfrind!!!!  
u cry, but u look beautful and it doesnt smear any of ur makeup. u dont know how that got there bc u are completely anatual u dont belive in makeup like sluts and posers!!!!!  
later on,,,, u mett nate properly u corner him insetad of going to maths bc ur edgy and skipc lass woah!!!!!   
"how dar u sal my boyriend nate u posr slut!!!!" u yell n as u look into hi orbs u fall in wlovu wit him and he fall in lov with u!! oh no what is miachel going to day!!!  
michae sas that gasy  
then u whave kinky sex and shoe 43 salty pinecones up ur ass like chipmunk  
"mmmmmm hat i s hot" they say. michae is wearing a shirt bc nate has a shrt kink which u find super hot but u have to wear ur sonic fursuit to stay loyal to the sonic furry communtity of course!!!!  
he look good in a Shirt tho  
u kiss ll two of them at thesm etime bc thats possble and then contineto to do the kink. as do the kink, u read out all of ur favriu fanficjotn (my immortal!!! obvi) , nate reads the bee movie sritt and michae nyas   
u like nyas bc u are a furry 

and now my suicide


End file.
